Reflections
by Tsume-en-Force
Summary: Traduction de Alyson Mettallica! En terre Mibu, Yuya repense à la question qu'elle avait pausé à son grand frère l'été de ses dix ans. YuyaXNozomu bromance!


***Tsume**

*Alyson

 **Coucou les gens ! Une petite traduction pour fêter Noel ! Puisque je n'arrive pas à terminer mes propres autres chapitres ! (J'y arriverai un jour !)**

 **J'ai choisi cette histoire car j'aime beaucoup les pensées de Yuya, comme souvent, qui sont un peu plus profondes quand elle pense à son grand frère et a son passé (que mine de rien on a tendance à oublier au fil du manga ! (un jour j'écrirai une fic basé que sur cette bromance…) Mais en attendant…. Joyeux Noël !**

 **Ps : Cette fic est une traduction de celle de Alyson Metallium ! A lire ici en vo ! www . fanfiction** **s/2306229/1/Reflections**

Un grand merci à la merveilleuse Zanne qui l'a lu et m'a dit que ce texte avait du sens et était pas si mal !

Je ne possède pas SDK. Si c'était le cas, certain personnages seraient en ce moment même enfermé dans une chambre (l'un dans son propre corps) et tous deux sans aucun vêtements. Un autre personnage aurait été jeter au-dessus d'une falaise. Et un dernier serait actuellement téléporté dans ma chambre, juste pour le garder en sûreté, bien évidemment ! Heh ! **Je crois qu'elle a écrit ce chapitre au moment où Yuya se fait enlever par Kyoshiro. Que Luciole est blessé, et que Shimney blesse Mahiro si ça vous intéresse. ^^ aaah l'époque où ces chapitres sortaient encore…**

AAAAAAAAA

Reflections

C'était une question si innocente, celle qui avait été posée à un gentil grand frère par sa curieuse et enthousiaste petite sœur. C'est étrange que celle-ci me revienne en tête maintenant. Alors que nous nous autorisons l'une des rares pauses depuis que nous sommes arrivés en territoire Mibu.

C'était l'été de mes dix ans, mon frère et moi étions allés au village pour acheter des légumes au marché locale. Lorsque nous sommes entrés dans le village, j'ai entendu un éclat de rire, et je vis en me retournant un groupe de gens souriants venir vers nous. Parmi eux se trouvait une femme habillé du plus beau kimono que j'avais jamais vu. Il était plus ample et chargé que les kimonos ordinaires que j'étais habitué à voir. Et magnifique, ses couleurs allaient du rouge sang jusqu'à l' or en passant par un pourpre vibrant. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de cette image heureuse, que cette apparition représentait, et je me tournais pour suivre le groupe du regard.

Une pression sur ma main me rappela à l'ordre et surtout au fait que je me tenais au beau milieu de la route, l'expression béate comme une idiote, je me tournais alors vers mon grand frère qui me regardait avec une expression amusée.

« Qui était cette Dame ? » Demandai-je, pointant du doigt dans la direction que la magnifique dame avait prise.

« C'est une épouse, Yuya » me répondit mon frère alors que nous reprenions notre marche une fois de plus.

« C'est la même chose qu'une princesse ? » Demandai-je, car je n'avais jamais vu de fête ou de kimono de mariage avant, et était un peu confuse.

« Non, pas vraiment, » répondit mon frère. « Une épouse est une personne qui se marie, une mariée. »

« Oh », répondis-je, car je savais ce qu'un mariage était, même si on ne m'avait jamais vraiment donné les détails. « Est-ce la raison pour laquelle son kimono était si grand ? »

« Oui. Un kimono de mariage est porté uniquement le jour du mariage, c'est ce qui le rend extrêmement spécial. »

« C'est pour ça qu'il est tellement plus joli que les autres kimonos ? »

« Exactement, » répondit-il, apparemment imperturbable devant les questions incessantes de sa petite sœur alors qu'ils continuaient à se diriger vers le marché.

« Oniisan ? » demandai-je, attendant qu'il tourne son attention vers moi. »Vais-je me marier un jour ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Veux-tu te marier ? Fut ça réponse.

Je restais tranquille un moment avant de dire, « Je pense que oui. »

« Je vois, » dit-il, et encore une fois avant de retomber dans le silence.

« Yuya, » commença mon frère, me sortant d'une des rêveries qui m'était coutumière quand je n'étais encore qu'une enfant. « Quel genre d'homme voudrai-tu épouser ? »

Mon silence a duré un peu plus longtemps cette fois car je réfléchissais sérieusement à la question qu'il m'avait donnée. Enfin, aussi sérieusement qu'une exubérante enfant de dix ans le pouvait.

« Je veux quelqu'un comme Oniisan ! » Je fis joyeusement.

Il se tut un instant, comme pour réfléchir à mes mots avant de dire : « Non, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un comme moi soit vraiment bon pour toi, Yuya. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Je t'aime le plus au monde! » Ai-je dis en balançant nos mains jointes avec entrain.

« C'est peut-être vrai », dit mon frère avec indulgence, "Mais tu auras besoin de quelqu'un d'au moins aussi têtu que toi, pour qu'il ne soit pas complètement dépassé. » _Un regard amusé dans ma direction, « et écrasé. »_

« Je ne t'écraserai jamais, Oniisan ! Je criai avec indignation, une image mentale de mon frère couché à plat ventre sur la route alors que je lui courais partout dessus clignota devant mes yeux.

« Non, Yuya, Tu as mal compris," dit-il patiemment. « Tu auras besoin de quelqu'un de fort, qui ne fuira pas devant l'adversité, et qui sera en mesure de résister à ton tempérament. »

Je soufflais avec exaspération à la mention de mon tempérament, mais ne le laissa pas trop altérer mon humeur, « Donc, seulement l'homme le plus fort du monde fera l'affaire, non ? » Le taquinai-je.

Mon frère resta silencieux et pensif avant de répondre : « Oui, ça devrait suffire. »

J'avais ri à ce commentaire, et parce qu'il semblait si sûr de lui à ce moment-là je lui avais demandé : « Tu lis mon avenir, Onii? »

« Non, Yuya, je ne sais pas prédire l'avenir," répondit-il alors avec un étrange sourire distant, « juste lire le passé. »

Evidemment je n'avais compris le sens de ce sourire que récemment, après les révélations que m'avais faites Taihaku. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me travaillait à cet instant alors que mon regard glissait sur les visages de mes compagnons de voyage. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'entendre encore et encore la réponse à ma question et a sa réponse sur « l'homme le plus fort du monde ».

 _« Oui, je pense que ça devrait suffire.»_

Mes yeux se posèrent involontairement sur le visage d'un certain samouraï aux yeux cramoisi, et ne pus m'empêcher de me demander ce que mon frère aurait pensé de Kyo si il avait pu le rencontrer. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que mon frère l'aurait approuvé, bien que mon esprit refuse catégoriquement de répondre ce à quoi exactement mon frère approuvait.

Je sursautais légèrement quand l'objet de mes pensé leva soudain les yeux vers les miens, accrochant un moment nos regards avant que je ne me détourne comme si de rien était vers mes mains, que j'avais jointes sur mes genoux. Je poussais résolument toutes pensées de mon passé et de mon frère à l'arrière de mon esprit, parce que même si les souvenirs persistent comme des plaies infectées avant de disparaître, tous ce qu'il faut est une pointe de négligence pour que toute la douleur et l'amertume remontent à la surface de nouveau. Et dans ce pays où la seule chose sure était la proximité de nouveaux combats, la dernière chose dont j'avais besoins était que les souvenirs ne me cache le danger, ici bien réels, qui nous entouraient chaque secondes. Dangers dont je ne pouvais pas, même pour un moment, oublié l'existence.

… _Même en faveur du rouge d'un kimono qui me faisait tellement penser à un autre._

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Note : Allyson avait écrit ce Shot pour répondre à un défi de Narrator-san, et se demande donc si son travail faisait l'affaire étant donné qu'elle était interrompue toutes les deux minutes car elle l'a écrit au travail ! **XD**

 **Tous ce qui est écrit en italique est un petit ajout de ma part, une première fois pour mieux comprendre la confusion de Yuya face à l'expression « so you won't run all over them » Traduit littéralement ça veut dire leur « les renverser et les écraser » ou « leur courir complétement dessus » ou « les distancer complètement et les renverser», imaginez une voiture qui en écrase d'autres. D'où la suite de la conversation de Yuya en train de marché sur son grand frère. J'aurai pu traduire par « pour que tu ne puisses par leur marché sur les pieds » mais ça aurait voulu dire que Yuya était plus une gêne, alors que je pense que Nozomu tiens Yuya en haute estime. Et veux plutôt quelqu'un qui puisse la suivre, ou « tenir le rythme ». Etre aussi bon qu'elle quoi ! ^^ Quel grand frère protecteur !**

 **Et vous remarquerez aussi l'homme le plus fort ferait « juste » l'affaire ! XD J'aurai pu traduire par « Juste le bon » mais j'ai préféré ma version ! Beaucoup plus amusante ! Même si on à moins l'impression que c'est le destin de Yuya d'épouser le « plus fort » que donne la version originale. Et oui la traduction c'est aussi des choix du traducteur ! Imaginez ça ! La traduction de Harry Potter n'a pas exactement le même esprit que le livre original ! Pensez-y ! (ps : je me déchaine aujourd'hui…)**

 **Quant à la dernière phrase… Bah je voulais juste que la pensé des souvenirs de son frère soient douloureux, mais également les fait que ses sentiments pour Kyo à cet instant (qu'elle renie encore !) soient tout aussi douloureux. Un peu de doux-amer quoi ! ^^ Le rouge du Kimono lui faisant penser aux Yeux de Kyo ! XP**

 **Que pensez vous de ce shot? Et de ma traduction? Il avait té écrit rapidememnt à la base mais il est pas si mal non?**

 **Love! Tsume en force qui n'est jamais là mais qui existe encore!**

 **Ps : dernière petite chose, je mes suis mise ces derniers temps à beaucoup dessiner, et évidement SDK est l'un de mes sujets favori! Donc si vous voulez un dessin spéciale (surtout sur Kyo Yuya! Mais je peux faire d'autres perso!) Vous pouvez toujours me demander! Neliia peut en témoigner! XD**


End file.
